villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Culex
'Dr. Culex '''is the main antagonist of Season 2 of the rebooted series ''The Tomorrow People. ''She is an insane scientist who creates a poisonous insect to be "the ultimate predator". She is portrayed by Jean Marsh, who also portrayed Queen Bavmorda in the 1988 film ''Willow ''and Princess Mombi in the 1985 film ''Return to Oz. Background According to Dr.Lucille Connor, Dr.Aliza Jefferies and herself were research colleagues at university. Jefferies had an unnatural obsession with mosquitoes at some point took on the name "Culex". Jefferies studied vastly in the knowledge of mosquitoes and their traits. She begun conducting illegal experiments into mosquitoes trying to create a new ultimate breed. However her actions were not unnoticed by Dr. Connor and others; Culex was fired from the University, arrested, convicted and sent to prison for her illegal actions. However at some point Culex escaped went into hiding in the English countryside. With the help of two twin henchwomen who fanatically loyal and obedient to her, Culex found refuge in a large mansion that she either stole or purchased, she set up a secret laboratory beneath the mansion and continued her insect experiments. She employed several fellow corrupt scientists to help her develop the creature but eventually disposed of them. Her estate was basically a fortress as it had various security cameras set up throughout the area allowing Culex to spot intruders, or potent victims and the yard of her mansion was equipped sound traps. After several years and endless patience and experimentation, Culex had finally succeeded in creating her "ultimate predator", a deadly strain of mosquito created with all best special talents from thousands of different types of mosquitoes in the world. The insect's bite was fatal and it's would cause the victim to fall into a coma until they slowly died. Culex also used the traits of other insects she felt would benefit her creation including locusts, hornets, and even scorpion. Ruth at one even described the insect as a "monster". Dr.Culex intended to send her breed of insect out into the world to prey on the population causing untold death and chaos. However her insane plan had a major deterrent; The creation process of her mosquitoes was extremely slow, Dr. Connor stated that each mosquito to at least 1 to 2 months to create. Culex was deeply frustrated at not being able to mass-produce her insects fast enough but she saw potential solution as she had been keeping tabs on her colleague Dr.Connor and more importantly, Connor's research. In the series Culex is introduced sitting in he lab watching several monitors view the last scientist involved in her project trying to escape her property, she sends one of her mosquitoes after him. When Kevin, one of the titular "Tomorrow People" - teenagers with powers including teleportation and telepathy - discovers Culex's experiment, she orders her creation to attack him, which puts him in a coma. His fellow Tomorrow People - Adam, Megabyte and Ami - start investigating, and discover the extent of her plan. Culex sends her twin henchwomen to dispose of them. They kidnap Ami and try to kill her with Culex's creation, but Ami manages to escape by teleporting away. Ultimately, the Tomorrow People locate Culex's former colleague, Dr. Conner, who helps them track her down. Cornered, Culex tries to kill one of the Tomorrow People, Adam, but he persuades her to relent. When the police arrive, she jumps off one of the corners in her lab to her death. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Creator Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed